Ai Shitteru Mo
by Kagome Kurai
Summary: [Oneeshort][Kyoru]Trata de reprimir tus sentimientos y esto es lo que tendrás, despues de todo ya no importa nada, solo nosotros...Un beso a la luz de las estrellas, una declaración de amor...Al final, el gato si puede ser feliz.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Furuba (Fruits Basket) No me pertenecen, nunca lo harán y todo eso xD.

**N/A: **Pos, este es mi primer fic de Furuba, solo he visto el anime ;o; si alguien sabe donde descargar el manga en español estaría agradecida hasta la muerte si me lo dijera xD En fin, espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews !

**Ai Shitteru Mo**

Los rayos de luz se colaron por las cortinas y bañaron el rostro del peli-naranja, este se negaba a despertar...Se cubrió con las sabanas mientras soltaba un gruñido.

**----**

- Tohru-kun... ¿Que hay de desayuno?- decía Shigure entrando a la cocina con su típica pose; las manosga dentro de sus ropas, cabellos despeinados y expresión semi-adormilada.

- ¿Es que solo sabes comer?- preguntó antipático Yuki haciendo una cara de fastidio, sentándose en la mesa al tiempo que la chica onigiri colocaba los platos.

- Um... ¿Y Kyou donde está?- El Inu ignoró la critica de Yuki y se dirigió hacía Tohru

- No lo se...Esta mañana no ha bajado temprano- contesto ella- Ha de estar cansado por la pelea que tuvo anoche con Sohma-kun...-

- Ese Baka Neko, no debió retarme- farfullo el mencionado- Pero...aun el, debe desayunar, ¿Por qué no vas y le llamas, Honda-san?-

- Ah... ¡Hai!-

**----**

- ¡Kyou-kun!- gritó Honda desde las escaleras- ¡Baja a desayunar!... ¿Kyou-kun?- al no obtener respuesta Tohru subió hasta llegar a la habitación del Neko- ¿Kyou-kun?- susurró suavemente abriendo la puerta corrediza-

Hizo un gesto de ternura ante la escena, el joven Neko se encontraba cubriéndose de los rayos solares que pasaban por las cortinas levemente abiertas, ella se acerco a las cortinas y las cerróo.

- Kyou-kun...Ha de estar muy cansado- destapó con delicadeza su cara para comprobar que efectivamente, estaba dormido...O al menos eso parecía.- _"Se ve tan...atractivo"_- pensó la chica onigiri antes de sonrojarse- Y pensar...Que cuando te conocí, me gustabas solo por ser "Neko-san"...- A Tohru le pareció ver una mueca de dolor en su rostro-

- Pero...poco a poco me di cuenta...De que no estaba enamorada del "Príncipe" como creía...Sino de "Neko-san", que para entonces, pasó a ser Kyou-kun...El dueño de mi corazón- Lo miró con ternura, sonrojada- Si tan solo correspondieras mis sentimientos- alcanzó su mejilla y con extremo cuidado comenzó a acariciarla, soltando un suspiro- Te amo tanto...Kyou-kun

"_¿Ella...me ama?"_ Kyou sintió su cara enrojecer al tiempo de que una oleada de sentimientos se liberaba con la caricia.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Kyouel de repente abriendo sus ojos, Tohru dio un salto-

-¡Ara!- exclamó- _"Hay no...Me ha escuchado... ¡Me ha escuchado! Ahora me rechazara y yo...esperen... ¿Preguntó porque? ¿Por qué...que?"_- Kyou-kun...yo...

- ¿Por qué?-repitió el, tomándola de las manos y sentándose en el futón- ¿Por qué alguien como tu...va a amarme a mi?-

- ¿Qué? Eh...yo...- balbuceó antes de ser interrumpida por un Shigure que abría la puerta-

- Ustedes... ¿Que tanto hacen...?- al ver a la pareja tomada de las manos, la mente pervertida de Shigure empezó a trabajar a mil- Uh, parece que he interrumpido algo...Bueno, los dejo solos. Recuerden que sus lindos niños saldrán con un color de ojos y de cabello muy peculiares; lo que quiero decir... ¿Naranja y Castaño? ¿Me pregunto como...?-

- ¡Deja de decir idioteces viejo pervertido!- le interrumpió un Kyou bastante sonrojado.

- Kyou-kun...- susurró Honda- _"Me gustaría responder lo que me ha preguntado pero... ¡Me da mucha vergüenza...Después de saber que ha escuchado todo lo que dije!_- Etto... ¡Disculpen, Tengo que ir a servir el desayuno- ella miró a Kyou y rápidamente soltó sus manos del agarre-

Luego de haber salido de la habitación, el novelista fijó su vista en Kyou, y cuando estaba a punto de marcharse pudo escuchar un susurro del Neko.

- Me ama.-

Shigure formo una sonrisa en su rostro y se recostó del marco de la puerta.

- Baja a desayunar- dijo el Inu sereno antes salir del cuarto por completo y bajar las escaleras murmurando su canción: "Kyou-kun es un demonio del sexo"

**----**

Kyou ya estaba bajando las escaleras mientras podía sentir aún la calidez de la onigiri en sus manos, llegando a la mesa le dirigió una mirada de reojo sonrojado, y comenzó a comer.

Extrañamente, esa mañana el Neko y el Nezumi no pelearon como siempre, pareciera como si Kyou estuviera tan inmerso en sus pensamientos como para escuchar los comentarios de Yuki.

**----**

_Te amo tanto Kyou-kun..._

_Te amo tanto..._

_Te amo..._

¡No se la podía sacar de la cabeza! Cada vez que trataba de pensar en algo, la imagen de Tohru diciéndole que lo amaba aparecía en su mente.

Pero es que no podía creerlo, no podía, el hecho de que alguien con la sonrisa de Tohru, con su mirada, su dulzura y su ternura lo amara a éel, era ridículo. Ella era su felicidad, pero la felicidad no estaba hecha para el, no para el gato. Era por esa razón que el pensaba que Tohru amaba a la rata; porque la rata siembre le ganaba al gato.

Se recostó en el tejado mirando el atardecer pensativo, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que cierta chica había subido y se había acomodado a su lado.

- ¿Es...hermoso no?- preguntó ella, Kyou casi se infarta del susto.-

- Etto...Si, claro- respondió luego de un momento-

Un silencio de ultratumba lleno el lugar, los segundos se transformaron en minutos, los cuales serían horas si alguno no decía algo. Y es que no sabían que decir...Tohru quería responder a la pregunta que le hizo Kyou esa mañana, pero tenía miedo a que luego de confesarle sus sentimientos el la rechazara.

Y en cambio el Neko, quería decirle lo mucho que la amaba también...Pero había algo que se lo impedía; el pensamiento de que todo eso era demasiado bueno para estar pasando y el miedo a que ella se retractara y lo abandonara.

Harta del silencio, ella comenzó a hablar.

- Kyou-kun- llamó, el la miró haciéndole a entender que tenía su atención- Dime... ¿Que harías túu si no estuvieras seguro de que la persona que amas, siente lo mismo?- preguntó rápidamente con temor a que él se diera cuenta de porque lo preguntaba, afortunadamente para ella, el Neko no lo descubrió-

- Um...supongo que se lo preguntaría- dijo secamente como respuesta-

- Pero... ¿Y si tuvieras miedo de que te rechazara?- preguntó nuevamente temerosa

- No podrás vencer nunca al miedo, este siempre estará allí pero...hay que aprender a afrontarlo vencerlo y si llegara a pasar lo temido, solo hay que enfrentarlo y superarlo- se sorprendió ante sus propias palabras, ¿Por qué el mismo no podía tomar su consejo?-

Hubo un pequeño silencio, roto nuevamente por la castaña.

- ¿Me amas?- preguntó-

Kyou se sorprendió ante la pregunta, con miedo a responder.

- Mas que a mi propia vida, Tohru- le hubiese gustado decir, pero fue interrumpido a media frase por cierto Inu.

- ¡Tohru-kun! ¿Me haces mi té, por favor?- gritoó desde el inicio de las escaleras

- Eh... Hai- dijo ella, mirando tristemente a Kyou- _"Ya será para otra...Aunque me hubiese gustado escuchar su respuesta"-_ La cena estará lista en una hora- dijo para luego marcharse del tejado-

- Maldición...- otra vez le habían interrumpido, eso era clara prueba de que el destino no quería que estuvieran juntos.-

**----**

- ¡Kyou-kun! La cena...-grito Honda desde abajo-

- ¿Eh, si, voy- susurró y comenzó a bajar por la escalera, pero tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos que dio un traspié y empezó a caer en dirección hacía Tohru.

Pudo apoyarse en sus rodillas para no abrazarla y terminar transformado en un gato, pero sus caras quedaron muy cerca, sus labios estaban a centímetros de distancia.

- Kyou-kun...- murmuro Tohru cerrando sus ojos-

Kyou sabía lo que venía, pero no podía, no podía, no po...

¡Al diablo!

Ella lo amaba ¿no? El la amaba, ¡seguro! Entonces... ¡Al diablo todo! Solo importaban ellos dos, ni Yuki, ni Kagura, nadie más.

El acerco más sus labios a los de ella, cuidando no abrazarla al estar encima. Tohru sintió la respiración del Neko sobre su rostro, abrió levemente un ojo y se sonrojo al ver a Kyou con los labios delicadamente abiertos y los ojos entrecerrados, acercándose cada vez más.

Fue cuando llegó el tan esperado momento, sus labios se juntaron en un hermoso beso, al principio con ternura pero que luego se fue tornando más apasionado. Kyou pasó su lengua sobre el labio inferior de Tohru pidiendo permiso para entrar, esta se lo concedió gustosa y sus lenguas se encontraron, haciendo el beso más profundo. Ella ladeo su cabeza para ahondarlo, el se sentía en el paraíso.

Después de un largo rato, se separaron por falta de oxigeno, Kyou aprovechó para incorporarse quedando sentado en frente de Tohru, quien también se sentó.

No paso mucho cuando la castaña se adueño nuevamente de los labios del sorprendido moreno, que correspondió al instante. Tohru rodeó su cuello con los brazos, más él no se transformó; ellos dos comprendieron el porqué.

"_El amor es mas fuerte que una maldición"- _pensaron al unísono-

El peli-naranja la abrazo por la cintura acercándola mas a el.

Tohru empezaba a sentir que se asfixiaba así que de muy mala gana se separó de su amado Neko.

- Te amo- dijo ella mientras recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de el y aspiraba su aroma-

- Yo también- respondió apoyando su cabeza en la de ella-

- Eres mi todo, mi felicidad...Me gusta tu forma de actuar...tu determinación, todo de ti...- dijo ella cerrando sus ojos, disfrutando de la calidez que desprendía su cuerpo-

- ¿Ah?- preguntó el confundido-

- Esta mañana me lo preguntaste...Porque te amaba- sonrió Honda-

El tomo su mentón y le dio un corto beso.

- Eres muy hermosa - confesó- Pero... ¡Si le dices a la rata que he dicho esto...!- Ella soltó una risita-

- Espero que nunca cambies, mi lindo Neko- esta frase hizo que Kyou se sonrojara de sobremanera- ¡Eres tan lindo!- le dijo y lo abrazo con fuerza-

- Uh...-el miró apenado- ¡Feh! No digas tonterías...- Kyou miro hacía otro lado para que no notara la sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios-

"_Por primera vez, me siento liberado...Ya no me importa la maldición, ni mi verdadera forma, solo ella...Nosotros."_

- Um... ¿Tohru?- llamó sonrojado-

- Dime-

- T-tu qu-qui-eres ser m-m-i no-no-no...¿¡Quieres ser mi novia?- Kyou se sonrojo hasta más no poder-

- Etto...yo... ¡Claro!- respondió sonrojada y con una de sus sonrisas-

El peli-naranja la tomó de la cintura, la alzó y comenzó a darle vueltas en el aire.

- ¡N-no! Kyou...Bajamee- decía la onigiri, pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

- Bien, bien- dijo bajándola, para luego depositar otro beso en sus labios- Tohru...Eres preciosa-

Tohru se aferro a él, contenta de no tener que preocuparse porque se transformara.

- Ai Shitteru - dijo Tohru-

- Ai Shitteru Mo- respondió Kyou-

**FIN**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Furuba (Fruits Basket) No me pertenecen, nunca lo harán y todo eso xD.

**N/A: **Pos, este es mi primer fic de Furuba, solo he visto el anime ;o; si alguien sabe donde descargar el manga en español estaría agradecida hasta la muerte si me lo dijera xD En fin, espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios !

**Capítulos:** 1? xD Si.

**Palabras o frases que no puedan entender:**

**- Baja a desayunar- dijo el Inu sereno antes salir del cuarto por completo y bajar las escaleras murmurando su canción: "Kyou-kun es un demonio del sexo"**

Ok, en un episodio del Anime (El episodio 3) Después de que Kyou fuera a recoger a Tohru (Y debo añadir: después de que esta le confesara que le gustaba xD) al día siguiente Shigure dijo: "¡Kyou dijo que ayer fue a recoger a Tohru!..." luego de esto, cantó: "Kyou-kun es un demonio del sexo" xD

**Etto:** Este, Esto...- -U

**Hai:** Si 0

**Ai Shitteru:** Te amo

**Ai Shitteru Mo:** También te amo (O al menos eso creo yo xD)

Lo siguiente es más que obvio, pero bueh, estoy aburrida xD:

**Neko:** Gato. (Kyou -)

**Onigiri:** Bola de Arroz (Tohru xD) Wa...recuerdo cuando Tohru dijo en un episodio "Bolas de Arroz, mi vida gira en torno a ellas - -U" xDD)

**Nezumi:** Rata. Ratón (Yuki)

**Inu:** Perro (Shigure) Quienes vean Inuyasha entienden el término xD

**Nº De Palabras:** Para que pongo esto? xD Ok, Ok...Um... Hikari empieza a contar las palabras No, no es cierto xD Ya, ya! 1,750 palabras.


End file.
